Suspensions may connect two or more mechanical components together such that some amount of relative motion is enabled between the components. Many vehicles, including at least some motorized vehicles, make use of suspensions to connect the vehicle chassis to its wheels. As known in the art, suspensions may be used to isolate (e.g., absorb) at least some of the bumps encountered by the wheels during operation of the vehicle. Such isolation may provide a smoother, more comfortable riding experience during operation of the vehicle. Additionally, such isolation may also improve handling of the vehicle. For example, such isolation may improve steering, braking, or both. Moreover, such isolation may reduce wear and damage to the vehicle.